Culotte et porte-jarretelle? Bienvenu!
by Fanpiction
Summary: Résumé : Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas lu cette fanfiction ? Et bien venez. Le narrateur vous expliquera en seulement quelques mots à quel point je suis dans la merde. Quoi ? Un cadeau pour Derek Hale ? En 5 jours ? Mais c'est du suicide collectif, Scott ! -Stiles-


**Résumé :**

Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas lu cette fanfiction ? Et bien venez. Le narrateur vous expliquera en seulement quelques mots à quel point je suis dans la merde.

Quoi ? Un cadeau pour Derek Hale ? En 5 jours ? Mais c'est du suicide collectif, Scott !

-Stiles-

 **Culotte et porte-jarrtelle ? Bienvenu ! :**

« Attend! attend! s'écria Stiles

-Quoi? Souffla Scott

-Quand tu veux dire l'anniversaire de Derek, tu veux entendre par là : l'anniversaire-de-Derek-Hale-monsieur-humeur-qui-ne-peux-pas-me-voir-en-peinture-sans-pouvoir-me-plaquer-sur-une-surface-plâne-et-celui-qui-veut-m'égorger-avec-ces-dents-dans-ces-moments-de-purs-bonheur ?

-Oui, Stiles

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, je suis obligé de venir ?

-exact, Stiles »

McCall disparut dans le croisement d'un couloir mais fut aussitôt rattrapé par Stilinski.

« Et comment veux tu que je trouve ça en 5 jours ?

-Débrouille toi. Moi aussi je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. Alors sa ne sera pas du gâteau pour moi non plus »

Après cette affirmation de Scott ils rentrèrent en cours mettant fin à leur conversation.

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

« Je dois trouver un cadeau à Derek Hale … un Derek Hale trop silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux et … flippant … un tee-shirt ? Je ne sais pas sa taille. Et même si je le savais, dois je vraiment lui offrir un tee-shirt où c'est écrit : « j'aime les licornes » ? très bonne question Stiles ! … mais non, mauvaise question Stiles ! Alors ce tee-shirt là ? … mais non, Stiles ! Fichus Stiles ! Pourquoi lui offrir un tee-shirt « 5 fruits et légumes par jour » ? … non mais il trouve où leurs tee-shirts ?! Sérieux !

-Puis je vous aider, jeune homme ? Demanda une vendeuse

-Euh … oui. Je crois. Je pense. Peut-être

-D'accord et que cherchez vous exactement ?

-Un cadeau ? Pour quelqu'un. Un mec.

-Oh ... »

La vendeuse commençait à tourner de l'œil comme pour réfléchir.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire »

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

Quand Scott entra dans la chambre de Stiles (en passant par la fenêtre) il vit une vision d'horreur.

« Mais … Stiles ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Stiles ? Cria t-il bien plus fort »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Scott se rapprocha alors de ce que devait être son lit quand un bras apparut soudain, le faisant sursauter.

« Présent. Répondit enfin Stiles d'une voix encore endormit ».

Scott prit sa main et la tira d'un coup, lui laissant échapper un petit cris de surprise.

«Stiles?

-Oui ? C'est moi, minauda celui-ci

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans … ta chambre ? Demanda Scott en essayant de ne pas marcher sur le sujet de leur conversation. Enfin, je ne suis pas trop sûre de savoir si c'est ta chambre. Vu l'état.

-Mais ! Elle est parfaite ma chambre

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que … tout … ça ? »

Scott joignit ses gestes à la paroles et en attrapa un.

« Ceci. Comme tu peux voir mon ami. Est un... comment puis-je le qualifier ? De-

-Culotte ?

-Un cadeau. Un cadeau pour Derek.

-Une culotte ? Un porte-jarretelles ? Une banane ? … une peluche ?

-Non, ça c'est pour moi

-De quoi ? Le porte-jarretelles ? Demanda Scott un sourire aux lèvres. C'est sûr que sa tirait bien »

Scott, qui était déjà entrain de se faire une très bonne idée sur ça, eut le porte-jarretelle arraché par Stiles.

« Non mais oh ! »

Stiles souffla alors que Scott continua de regarder se qu'il avait acheté.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? … Non … Du dentifrice … rose ? »

XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX XX

Stiles stressait. Stiles stressait ? Et bien oui, Stiles stressait. Il se retrouvait devant la porte du grand méchant loup : Derek Hale. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Le cadeau en main, Stiles pesait le pour et le contre. Le contre étant évidemment le plus lourd, il décida donc de sonner.

« C'est un anniversaire normale. Comme tout les autres. Oui, normale … enfin sauf si on omet que c'est l'anniversaire de Derek Hale. Quand on connaît les Hale, aussi … bon d'accord je stresse »

Pour se redonner du courage, vu que la porte n'était toujours pas ouverte, il essaya de chanter la chanson du film : Titanic (My Heart Will Go On). Tout est dans le mot 'essayer'.

Derek ouvrit à ce moment là la porte.

« Bonsoir Der-

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Mais moi aussi je vais bien Derek, c'est si gentil de me le demander. Mais à part ça j'ai un cadeau pour toi, vu que c'est TON anniversaire »

Stiles le lui donna, enfin plutôt l'obligea à le prendre. Derek qui était très étonné, surtout à cause du cadeau, regarda Stiles, le cadeau, Stiles, le cadeau, Stiles, le cadeau et ainsi de suite pendant 3 minutes. Stressé Stiles jouait sur ces jambes. Il voulait vraiment rentrer pour pouvoir se faire protéger d'une mort imminente par Scott.

« Un ananas ?

-Un ananas. Répondit fièrement Stiles le torse bombé »

RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE :

« Donc. Je résume : tu vas offrir un cadeau à Derek selon ces bonnes action avec toi. C'est ça ?

-Oui ! Ne suis-je pas un génie ?

-C'est pas possible. Quelqu'un a dû t'aider »

Pour toute réponse Scott reçu un coup dans l'épaule, ce qui a seulement eu pour effet de le faire rigoler.

FIN DU FLACH BACK.


End file.
